


fools of the emotional sort

by seaweediscool



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: arthur wishes his emotions were easier to control





	fools of the emotional sort

arthur has never been so good with emotions.

they burble and gurgle inside him, bubbling to the top at the most inopportune moments; if he does feel one then it's usually far too dramatic and comes out suddenly and for hours afterwards he can still feel the profound affect upon his household.

when he doesn't feel one, or rather he feels the wrong one to what he should be feeling, it's not so great either.

he remembers one time when a visiting dignitary had declared gorlois dead and he'd laughed because he hadn't known what else to do.

arthur blames his father.

because of course it has to be uther and the lack of a mother, which of course can be blamed upon uther and his desire for an heir - it's always been the same.

arthur has walked on too many eggshells in his time, especially when he was a teen, and has only really now started challenging his father.

something which has to do, surprisingly, with a lanky manservant with ears that stick out too wide and a grin that's far too infectious to be anything other but sorcery.

said manservant is currently nattering away about that one time he accidentally lost a coop of chickens in the forest when he was a boy which had set the wrath of the village upon him which only lifted when he'd found the chickens.

emotions are easy when it comes to manservants with large ears.

they've been on a campaign up by the northern border.

arthur hasn't seen his father for weeks and has imagined a scenario where uther will embrace his son.

the jovial nature of such imagination has been because merlin has made the trip bearable, has coaxed arthur (the real arthur) from his shell, and let him breathe. 

it's sad.

arthur feels sad and nostalgic at the same time because the campaign is over and this easy feeling, the happiness that is present will soon go.

and yet he remains hopeful.

and so it stings when uther shouts at him for showing emotion.

arthur should have really learnt by now, the foolish boy.


End file.
